


Winter is Cold but not Unbearable

by FujoshiDreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awkward Flirting, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hydra (Marvel), Insecure Tony, Insomnia, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiDreamer/pseuds/FujoshiDreamer
Summary: The Avengers are back at the compound, and you'd think Tony would be annoyed by this but he's not. Must be the yoga classes. Where Tony and Bucky are able to become friends (maybe more) despite their past.





	1. Packing

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try a marvel fanfic before Infinity wars comes out and everyone dies, JK.

"Are you sure about this?" asks Steve for the millionth time since they started packing.  
"Yes, Steve" answers Bucky bordering on insanity. The rouge Avengers have gotten permission to return to the compound, and Bucky did as well. Which prompted Steve to become an overprotective mother hen. He kept wondering why Tony would want both of them back to the compound even after ever thing that happened, and why the American government would allow them back. Bucky wasn't too worried though, he'd been ready to pay for his crimes as the winter soldier and now they were pardoned and his name cleared. It seemed like some sort of miracle. Which would prompt Steve to rant about how he didn't do anything wrong in the first place, and from there turn into a lecture about how Bucky needs to eat more.  
"It's not like I have much choice in the matter," mutters Bucky. He realizes his mistake however, when he meets his best friends eyes from across the room, crap.  
"You do have a choice Buck, and from now on you always will. Just because the government says it doesn't mean it has to be done. We are people with our own hearts and minds-" Bucky throwing a shirt in his face cuts him off.  
"Forget I said anything," says Bucky with a sigh. Don't get him wrong he loves Steve he's like a brother to him, it's Captain America he has a problem with. If he has to hear one more speech during breakfast about human rights he's going to throw himself out a window.  
"Alright fair enough," mutters Steve a smile on his face as he folds the shirt. After a minute of silent folding Steve starts taking again "it's not that I don't want to go back I do. I miss the compound and the team. I also miss Tony and his lab explosions, but if he doesn't want us back then I don't think the situation should be forced. He might need a little more time and space before he's ready to forgive us. And if that's true I don't want you there blaming yourself every time Tony glare at you".  
Bucky sits down on the edge of his bed with a sigh. He understands where Stevie is coming from he really does, but he can't help but feel like he needs to go and apologize face to face. Being able to talk to someone that the Soldier has hurt probably won't happen often or ever. Bucky feels like he might be able to sleep at little better a night afterwards even if Tony doesn't accept his apology.  
"Everything will be fine Stevie, you'll see," is the only answer Bucky gives.  
Before Steve could comment Natasha walks through the door "The jet will be here in about an hour, so you old guys might want to speed things up".


	2. Are you sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a chat before the old team members show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Tony's POV

"Alright, i'm just gonna come out and say it. This seems like a really bad idea," states Rhodey standing across from him.  
"You don't think we should install the greenhouse, because Pepper, Vision, and I think it's really eco friendly-" starts Tony not even glancing up from his latest project.   
"I don't care about your damn greenhouse Tony," interrupts Rhodey starting to get a little annoyed. Understandably, of course he's been extra busy the last few weeks. Going from state to state, and even outside the country to discuss the arrival of the renegade Avengers coming back.   
"Okay, then this is about the pool. I haven't exactly discussed this with Pepper yet, but I think a pool is awesome. Well, not for me because I don't like swimming, but everyone else at the compound will love it. And before you say anything, I understand your concern, like why a pool? And I have too agree to cliche, so how about a herbal spa? You know what forget I asked we'll get both-"  
"Tony!" shouts Rhodey interrupting his rant. Tony, finally glancing up to look at Rhodey smiles sadly.  
"Sorry, you know how I get. I take it you wanted to talk about the rogue Avengers?" questions Tony seriously leaning against his work bench. He knows how hard Rhodey and Pepper have both been working for his sake, and he is grateful. However, he also feel bad that while they're doing all the work the only thing he can do is sit back and tinker. The UN isn't a big fan of Tony Stark at the moment, so he's been told to lay low, whatever that means.  
Rhodey sighs, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with this".  
He wan't, and he probably never would be. If he never saw their faces again it would be too soon.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be fine?" he questions instead. As much as Tony would like to, he couldn't unload his emotional baggage onto Rhodey like that. He deal with enough already without having to add PTSD and Night Terrors to the list.  
"I have a list of reasons why you wouldn't and shouldn't be okay with them being pardoned, but i'll spare you," mutters Rhodey. Tony turns completely away from his work bench, the blue prints Friday had up disappearing from view. Just looking at Rhodey made Tony feel tired. Despite being as immaculately dressed and as stoic as always, Tony could see the slump of his shoulders, and the bags under his eyes. Most importantly he could see him shifting his weight and hear the low whirling noise of his braces, meaning his legs were probably killing him.  
"How many reason on that list are actually yours and being passed off as mine?" asks Tony casually bringing a small smile to his best friend.  
"Only like half," he answers. "So, you're alright with this?" he asks one final time.  
It's not like he really had a choice, it's was already passed and they were probably on their way now (which reminds him, he should start getting ready, can't see his old 'pals' smelling like motor oil). He can't exactly go against the entire United Nations, especially after everything that happened to get the accords passed, and all the paper work and favors he had to do, to finally get them amended.  
"I'm right as rain Rhodey bear," he simply replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll be back home next chapter!!!


	3. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous, but this should be interesting.

-Bucky-  
Honestly, Bucky couldn't be more excited to be off the jet, and back on the ground. With tensions running as high as they were it was getting stuffy staying in the jet with everyone, especially when Steve was being such a hen. It felt like he was asking him every five seconds if he was alright. However, the moment of excitement didn't last for long, once he reminded himself why they were all so nervous to begin with. Truth be told, he felt right awful about the whole situation (no matter how many times Stevie told him it wasn't his fault and not to feel bad).  
He felt Steve step up beside him and the rest of the team as well as they took their first steps back to the compound, and it sort of felt like being back in that parking lot gearing up for a fight. He didn't like it at all, it was just like Stevie to head into this situation ready to throw a punch. That's how he's always been for as long as Bucky could remember. Not that his memory was in top shape at the moment. For the first few months outta cryo he had a hard time remembering anything. With some help from Shuri, T'Challa, and Steve it was getting easier. It was pretty quiet on their end as they continued to walk, but then the fist few Avengers started coming out of the compound he sort of recognized them from the year before, but only a little.  
Bucky was surprised they didn't come out in full costume, and honestly he wondered why they had. Despite their casual appearance they were all stiff, and watched them closely. The man who came out to greet them definitely seemed like he came from a military background and his posture was stiff and foreboding despite the soft whirling coming from his legs, Bucky figured if his hearing wasn't as great as it was it'd be almost silent.  
Steve and the man both stepped forward and shook hands.  
"Colonel Rhodes," call Steve.  
"Captain," mutters Colonel Rhodes, proving his guess correct.  
From the tense atmosphere between the both of them Bucky guessed the Colonel was someone they fought before. Thinking back he can remember someone in a silver suit taking a fall, which would explain the noise he legs were making as well as the bitterness. Which only served to make Bucky feel worse, like he didn't have enough on he conscience already.  
The person to the left of Rhodes Bucky remembered quite well. Since he was purple-ish and could fly as well as shoot lasers. There was another man there who Bucky was quite certain he'd never seen before. He has curly hair and glasses and a nervous demeanor, but despite that he still had warning alarms going off in his head. The man might not look like a threat, but he most certainly was. A lady was also present, she had soft red hair and was wearing a pants suit carrying a Stark pad.  
There was of course one person missing, and Bucky wasn't the only person to realize this.  
"Is Tony not coming?" asks Natasha coming to stand next to Steve.  
Bucky immediately notices the change in the man who he doesn't know as he wrings his hands nervously and avoids looking in their general direction.  
"You know Tony, he might show up but not likely. He's been pretty busy lately," answers the redhead casually.  
"Bit odd him not showing up, don't ya think?" asks Clint.  
Rhodes narrows he eyes before answering,"no, not odd at all Tony does run a company in case you've forgotten," the response is cold and Bucky can feel the tension in the air. He wanted to smack Clint for somehow making everything worse. "Now let's get onto more pressing matters, the compound has been expanded as you've likely noticed and some things have shifted around, but for the most part everything's still the same. Pepper will explain the rest and show you around."  
The red head- Pepper steps up "Alright, let's begin will have to assign each of you new security badges since its all been updated since last time. Those should be given to you sometime tomorrow, but if you need access to somewhere otherwise just ask Friday," She pauses and glances around. "Next, are your rooms. Not much has changed location wise but like Rhodey said it's been expanding so having a guide will be useful."  
"One more thing, before we begin the tour," intervenes...Vision (at least Bucky thought that was his name) "there are still some odd renovations going on around the compound, and if you see a new building appear or disappear then try not to let it affect you" he says calmly.  
"Yeah, Tony has been a bit frantic about the compound lately," says the man with the glasses almost sounding amused.  
"Well i'm offended," calls the man himself Tony Stark walking out of the compound clad in a freshly pressed suit, wearing a expensive pair of shades. "Is it this an intervention or a welcome home party because i'm finding it hard to see the difference. And you Bruce, I expected more from my science bro," he says over dramatically making the glasses guy who's name was Bruce to smile for the first time since Bucky got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, infinity wars is getting close, can't wait. It's just around the corner. Might update more frequently.


	4. Introductions and Accommodations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers take a look around the expanded compound and Bucky gets newly acquainted with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say!!!

-Tony-  
"Alright, as surprising as it maybe I'm not here to talk about myself... not at the moment that is. Where here for a tour, and to show you to your rooms of course. After which we can talk about me all you want," exclaims Tony walking closer to the group. He'd been late arriving because he got distracted down in the lab, he'd planned to arrive early actually, and even had Friday remind him. However, once he'd started working on his latest project he couldn't bring himself to stop, and then Dum-E got himself into a little trouble. All in all Tony barely had enough time to run to his suite and find something to wear (that Pepper and Rhodey would approve of) before heading down.  
While they'd all had their difference before, and probably still did; Tony still wanted to be here when they showed up just to make sure they were well fed, and to keep Rhodey from being too hard on them.  
"Are you sure you don't want one of us to do the tour Tony?" questions Rhodey still glaring down the others.  
"Yeah I got this, just make sure you guys keep up alright?" announces Tony heading towards the front doors of the compound. Right before they get a chance to enter however, his cell phone goes off. "Well that embarrassing, give me one second," mutters Tony pull his phone out of his suit pocket.  
The rest of the team stands back slightly amused at the one sided conversation Tony is having.  
"Yes, this is Tony Stark, who else would it be. Yeah, uh-hu...sound great. No today is fine... the pool...ah the spa, amazing. When can you have it finished... next week is great. Man you guys work fast," he mutters happily as he ends the call. Tony glances back at the team and just smiles his eyes gleaming as he makes eye contact with everyone. "So, maybe I have been having some spending issues as of late, but good news the herbal spa should be installed by next week!"  
There's a stagnant pause before a small chuckle breaks the silence causing everyone to look over a Bucky who had a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, but that was just way too convenient," he mumbles looking down still sounding amused.  
Tony almost couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips, at least he had a sense of humor.  
"Okay, let's try this again without the interruption," says Tony entering the building with his entourage following at his heels. "First i'll show you all the communal areas of course, such as the living rooms, kitchens, gyms, and gardens, and the place where the indoor pool and herbal spa are to be installed," says Tony quickening his stride as he spoke.  
"Just to be clear no you didn't miss hear. Gyms is plural and we have gardens now," comes a quip from Bruce who was walking beside Tony the two of them sharing a small smile.  
"Yeah, but only because Tony needed extra space to do his Yoga," says Rhodey taking time out of glaring at the others to make a joke at his best friends expense.  
"Since when do you do Yoga?" questions Natasha, Tony could almost feel her smirking into the back of his head.  
"For about two months now actually. It's surprisingly fun and relaxing," Tony leaves out the part about having to do it because his anxiety go so bad in the last few months once he knew the team was definitely coming back. He hadn't wanted to go to a shrink and well, Yoga was the next best thing.  
"And the garden?" Clint asks speaking up for the first time since they landed.  
"My Idea," answers Vision "I read that having and maintaining your own garden is not only replenishing to the soul, but the environment as well. Not to mention the other health benefits of eating freshly grown vegetables."  
When Tony had invested in the garden it had just been something to keep Vision busy, and from thinking too hard. However, he'd come to enjoy spending time out there also. Sitting in the shade of a tree getting some fresh air after a long week in the lab. Or inviting Peter and Harley over for a picnic (Pepper's idea). All of definitely helped to calm Tony's frazzled nerves, but he probably wouldn't be spending much time outside of his lab anymore.  
"In addition to the added living rooms, we also installed game rooms on each floor," continues Tony changing the subject "also not my idea, but still a great one. It's good for the kids when they come over. Outside we also have tennis courts and shuffle boarding for you old folks," jokes Tony throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Steve and Barnes.  
"Don't worry about any of the decor," injects Pepper picking up where Tony left off "I've taken the liberty of consulting professional designers to choose color schemes for certain rooms. Because if I let Tony pick everything would be red and gold."  
"And it would look fabulous, right Fri?" questions Tony his pace still fast as he walks the Avengers through the compound still only on the first floor.  
"I'm sure you'd think so Mr. Stark," comes the AI's sarcastic reply. Causing Barnes to jump slightly, "didn't mean to startle you Sergeant Barnes".  
"Where are my manners?" Tony questions rhetorically "Introductions are in order. Barnes, meet my baby girl Friday. The best AI in the world crafted by yours truly, ask her anything and she'll give answer sarcastically. Personally I think she's going through a rebellious phase."  
"I resent that," mutters the robotic voice "It's nice to meet you Sergeant Barnes".  
"Like wise, Miss Friday," he answers.  
"Lets get this tour over with already," says Tony missing his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this things should pick up the pace just a bit.


	5. Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of just a filler chapter, next chapter should get into the day to day activities more, as well as the team dynamic.

-Bucky POV-  
Bucky was in the middle of unpacking when Steve barged into his room. Maybe he should’ve closed the door, but it’s not like he had anything to hide also the doors locked automatically (a security precaution) and that tended to make him nervous. Other than that, the room was great, amazing even. Cool grey, and white tones with some red accents here and there. With a large window across the room that nearly takes up the whole wall. Bucky would’ve been nervous about the window if he didn’t already know it was one way, from looking at it outside earlier.   
“Hiya Stevie, do you want something?” questions Bucky calmly moving to place some of his shirts into the dresser which surprisingly already has some clothes in it. He holds up one of the plain black shirts and wonders how Tony already knew his size.  
“I just wanted to check out your room, just to make sure everything is alright,” mutters Steve looking around his room, and going as far as to check under the bed.   
“Lookin for something specific, or did the boogeyman decide to pay me a visit?” asks Bucky leaning against the dresser thinking about getting a snack from the kitchen. Honestly, he would be more than happy to leave Steve to his snooping, it’s not like the Winter Soldier hadn’t already check every inch of the compound the moment he walked in. The compound is safe and secure which is probably why he and the Soldier feels so relaxed, nothing is getting in or out of this place without Tony knowing about it.  
“Nothing, nothing at all,” answers Steve opening the walking closet which also has clothes and shoes before closing it with a sigh. Finally seeming to relax since he got here.  
“Should I worry about this sudden bout of paranoia, or you done now?” Bucky questions letting a bit of annoyance creep into his voice. Steve had been like this for the weeks leading up to the move, and Bucky was hoping that when they moved in he would calm down a little.   
“Sorry I’m just worried Buck, things don’t always go well for us and being back here with a clean slate is making me nervous. I can’t help but feel like we’re being monitored, they saw we’ve been pardoned but, they’re probably waiting for us to slip up,” replies Steve.  
“Well I can assure you that no one is monitoring us besides Friday and I’m pretty sure she can’t help it. Also, I don’t think Tony would let the government into his home,” Bucky responds trying to reassure his best friend. Despite the crazy circumstance they’d meet under Bucky was pretty sure Tony was a good person.  
“I wouldn’t put it past him,” mutters Steve “Tony is difficult to understand. Just when you think you have the guy all figured out, you realize you don’t know him as well as you thought. Even if the government isn’t monitoring us that doesn’t mean someone else isn’t doing it for them”.  
Bucky couldn’t believe what he was hearing “Steve buddy, you’re starting to sound like one of those conspiracy theorists. We’ve been through a lot don’t start going crazy on me now,” says Bucky trying to keep the conversation light hearted. Sure, he didn’t know Tony or any of the Avengers really, but he’s read his file and from what he can tell the guy doesn’t like or trust the government at all.   
“Don’t worry about me Buck, I’m probably just tired. I’ll check up on the others then I’m gonna get some shut eye,” Steve says with a yawn already walking out of his room.  
Well that was fun Bucky thinks bitterly. At least now he can get something to eat walking out of the room and down the hallway. Luckily for him there was a kitchen on each floor, Sam and Steve shared a floor, Clint and Lang both shared a floor, Natasha and him both had their own floors which Bucky thought was weird but decided not to question it. He was on the seventh floor and Steve had five and Clint was below him at four and Natasha had floor six. It was safe to assume they all had stellar views.   
He decided to go to the only communal kitchen which was on floor three and Bucky was not disappointed. The kitchen was large and had stainless steel with wooden décor, it was amazing and had a lot of space. Having your own floor was nice, but it was also lonely which is probably why Tony built so many communal areas to begin with.  
He’s been rummaging around the fridge looking for more plums, he’d only found two, when he heard someone enter the Kitchen. The Soldier had memorized the walking pattern of everyone during the tour which Bucky thought was more annoying than help, but whatever.   
Turing around he goes for a smile, but it probably comes off more as a grimace, “Hi, it’s Bruce, right?” questions Bucky. When he’d first saw him, he could understand why he’d been so nervous, after getting to his room he figured it out. Bruce was the Hulk despite the scientists’ nervous demeanor he could probably squish him like a grape.  
“Umm yeah, and you’re Sergeant Barnes,” answers Bruce still not meeting his eye. He’d been ringing his hands since he showed up, most likely a nervous habit.   
“You can just call me Bucky, pretty sure I’m not allowed back in the army being a know terrorist and all,” Bucky tells him, only partly joking. Steve would throw a fit if he heard him, but honestly its not like Bucky wants to fight anymore wars anytime soon.  
“Yeah well, sorry for interrupting Bucky. I’ll just leave now,” Bruce mutters turning to leave.  
“Wait, you don’t have to leave I’m done here. I’m probably gonna raid everyone else fridge and take their plums because this one only had two. They’re kind of an addicting of mine,” he tells him conspiringly as he walks past him out of the kitchen. Well, that didn’t go too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next week!!!


	6. Tinkering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spends some time in the lab.

“Boss,” calls Friday, “Boss,” she repeats a little louder startling Tony out of his concentration.  
“Yeah sweetie what’s up?” he questions removing his welding mask. Calculations going through his head on other modifications he could make to his suit and the other Avengers as well. Honestly there wasn’t much to be done on his suit besides painting it but reviewing tends to show him problems he’s overlooked. Also, the work is mind numbing.  
“I believe you should consider consuming some sustenance Boss as you’ve gone nearly five whole days without leaving the lab. The only nourishment you have ingested was a power-bar at 4am,” Friday informs him sounding like she was worrying for him and scolding him at the same time.  
“Don’t worry I’ll get something as soon as I’m finished with my work,” he tells her pulling up some more blueprints to stare at. It true that’s he’s been down here nearly a week surviving pretty much on coffee alone. At first Tony didn’t intend to stay long but the more he though about the rest of the team and them being so close the more upset he became until days had passed. Now the idea of coming out of his lab made him uncomfortable and left his breathless. It would be awkward if Tony suddenly showed his face after all this time, wouldn’t it? Probably not, thinks Tony knowing that he only feels this way because of his anxiety, but a small self-loathing part of his brain can’t help but think that the only reason it won’t be weird is because no one cared or noticed he was gone in the first place. Which Tony knows is completely crazy but knowing that doesn’t change his insecurities.  
Before he could think more on the matter Friday speaks again.  
“Ms. Potts is calling Boss would you like me to answer?”  
“Of course,” Tony responds knowing Pepper wouldn’t take kindly to being ignored.  
“Hello beautiful, you’re just the voice I needed to hear,” flirts tony winking towards the monitor displaying her face.  
“Honestly Tony, you do realize you answer my calls the same way every time, right?” questions Pepper feigning annoyance.  
“That’s because I always want to talk to you,” replies Tony never missing a beat. He’s not known as a playboy philanthropist for nothing.  
“Anyway Tony, I just wanted to remind you of the press conference you have scheduled for tomorrow,” she tells him.  
“There’s no need to remind me I totally remembered,” answers Tony an octave too high. He totally forgot all about it.  
“Of course, you did Tony,” says Pepper sarcastically “I have another meeting in about 30 minutes, so I must go, remember to stay out of trouble and eat something,” she says quickly before hanging up.  
“Guess I should head to the kitchen and get some real food,” mutters Tony.  
“Excellent idea Boss,” replies Friday.

When the old team first broke up Tony had always eaten in his small private kitchen by himself, with Rhodey sometimes. It wasn’t until Harley and Peter meet coincidentally for the first time and started having lunch in the compound that things started to change. Tony was so lost in his loneliness he didn’t even realize he wasn’t even lonely anymore because he had a small weird family again, Rhodey, Pepper, Bruce, Vision, Harley, Peter, and even the tiny agents when they had time to visit. Since so many people visited on the weekends Tony decided to move the part to the communal kitchen on floor three because it had more space, and nobody had to fight over a chair.  
Walking into the kitchen Tony was so absorbed in his own pleasant memories that he didn’t hear all the noise in the kitchen until it was too late, and he’d already opened the door. Tony was surprised to see the old team making lunch and chatting in this kitchen, his kitchen. Suddenly Tony was made aware of the silence of the room, a space he once felt comfortable in, a place he typically ate at every weekend with the kids.  
Tony knew that when the rogue Avengers arrived things around the compound would change and honestly, he was prepared, or so he thought. Suddenly all Tony wanted to do was crawl back into his lab and stay there forever, however he just threw on a brave face and walked towards his doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to updating weekly!!!  
> A bit of a cliffhanger, but that's okay.


	7. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the gang chat in the kitchen before dinner.

-Bucky-  
For nearly the past week Bucky and the rest of rogue Avengers had been having breakfast, dinner, and occasionally lunch in the large communal dining room next to the equally large kitchen. Honestly, Bucky couldn’t help but think it was his fault; he’d started coming up here pretty frequently hoping to encounter Tony and thank him for letting him stay. However, one think led to the next and before he knew what was happening Steve had set up a mandatory team breakfast and dinner. A concept that greatly annoyed Bucky considering sometimes he just wanted to be alone, but Steve always found a way to make that impossible.  
Bucky had been to a lot of the new facilities that the compound provided for them like the gym, and the track outside. Sam and him even had a match on the tennis courts (he won of course). He was surprised the place had so many kid friendly activities since it’s a base for the Avengers, but he’s not complaining it makes things more interesting. Like finding out about the parent lock on the TV in the communal living space. At first, he was too nervous to ask about it and was content with watching My Little Pony, which actually turned out to be an interesting show; however, once he walked in on Clint and Natasha watching a very violent movie called ‘Kill Bill’ Bucky found out all he had to do was ask Friday to unlock the Television for him. He still prefers watching MLP and Disney, but having options is nice.  
Both the pool and the herbal spa had been successfully installed, and Steve and Sam have both used the pool for exercised and training which isn’t surprising. Bucky declined the invite for underwater aerobics a few times, but he has used the herbal spa a few times by himself sort of; the warm water and the calming scent help relax the Soldier. The Soldier had been just as tense as Bucky at the though of coming to the compound truthfully, he wasn’t expecting so much freedom. He’s allowed to leave and come back whenever he wants and once the paperwork is all finished he’ll be allowed to go on missions if he wants to as well.  
Although Bucky and the other members have been here for nearly a week Bucky was surprised by how few of the old team he’s encountered. He’s run into Bruce a few times while getting some tea at two in the morning which has become somewhat of a thing. He’s also run into Vision once when he went to look at the garden, they didn’t really speak but Bucky didn’t feel any hostility coming from the guy. The fact that the two member of the old team he did run into didn’t flat out hate him definitely come as a surprise, he will admit that Bruce did seem a little warry at first, but not so much anymore. Even Pepper had called to make sure he was settling in well. Meaning the only two people he hasn’t talked to since the first day are Colonel Rhodes and Mr. Stark. Both of which sound awful considering Rhodes doesn’t seem like he likes them very much (understandably) and Stark has good reason for hating him in particular as much as he wants to apologize and thank Tony he’s really not looking forward to either of these encounter, but it has to happen eventually. Bucky just wonders who he’ll run into first.

Fate decide the answer to that question when none other than Tony Stark himself walks into the kitchen looking both distracted and a little rundown.   
Just before Stark walked into the kitchen Clint and Natasha were sitting at the bar stools throwing grapes into each other’s mouth and Steve and Sam were at the stove trying to decide which healthy dish to cook up for dinner. Lang was scanning through the fridge for a before dinner snack. Wanda had been leaning against the counter watching the two spies and occasionally giving her opinion on what to have for dinner. She’s probably the least excited out of all of them to be back at the compound, when she’s with Clint all the both of them seem to do is complain about Tony which makes this situation a recipe for disaster. No pun intended.   
Noticing the sudden silence of the kitchen Tony glance around a bit and shuffles nervously in the door way. Bucky can’t help but notice that when he’s not wearing his expensive suits and sunglasses Tony Stark looks so small and almost helpless, standing there in his too big sweatshirt and an old pair of jeans.  
Tony throws one last longing look back at the doorway before stepping fully into the kitchen with a resigned sigh.   
“Well hello there everyone,” begins Tony plastering a huge grin on his face “glad to see you’re all eating. Turns out that’s pretty important,” he says laughing uncomfortably at his own joke. At everyone’s silent response he continues “I didn’t expect to see you all here”.  
“Yeah, well we kinda live here now,” interjects Clint rudely making Bucky want to roll his eyes. Honestly the guy might be a great archer, but he need to learn how to shut his yap.  
“Yeah…yeah of course I was just surprised to find you all eating here in this kitchen is all,” Tony mumbles staring down at his feet, his tiny toes curled in nervously. “I would’ve changed clothes if I’d known”.  
“That would’ve been nice. At least try and pretend like you care about the rest of us,” Wanda practically hisses glaring fiercely at Tony. Bucky notices Tony wince slightly at the tone before slapping his smile back into place.  
“At least he’s wearing pants,” mumbles Clint loud enough for Tony and the rest of them to hear causing Wanda to laugh and Natasha to smile a little. Bucky glances at Steve expecting some sort of reprimand from his best friend he’s surprised to find him with his nose in a cookbook seemingly ignoring the situation while Sam looks on in discomfort with Lang. At least they noticed how wrong and one sided this whole interaction felt.  
“Alright, enough goofin guys,” Bucky finally interjects grinning back at the team before looking back at Tony smiling softly, “we don’t mind the clothes. It’s nice to see ya after so many days. Must’a been plenty busy”.  
Steve finally looks up when Bucky joins the conversations watching Tony warily, and Clint just looks annoyed that he was interrupted in his rude remarks.   
Tony stiffens at Buckys polite conversation but responds none the less “I was just down in my workshop tinkering, nothing too serious”.  
“Neat, I’d love to see it sometime. Anyway, did you come to have dinner with up?” questions Bucky trying to be both polite and inclusive.   
“Well actually-“ before he could finish responding Wanda cuts him off with a snort.  
“Don’t even bother Bucky, Mr. Stark probably thinks he’s too good to eat with us,” she mocks.  
“Yeah, he’s probably on his way to a fancy five-star restaurant as we speak,” says Clint bitterly.  
“Nonsense,” begins Bucky annoyed with both of them, you should just cut out their tongues thinks the Soldier “Tony didn’t come all the way down to the kitchen for no reason. Besides we’re happy to have him eat with us right, Steve?” question Bucky startling the other super soldier.  
“Umm right?” mumbles Steve sounding unsure of his answer.  
“Yeah, we’re happy to have you Mr. Stark,” adds Sam with Lang frantically nodding along.  
“Okay, I guess I’ll stay,” mutters Tony after thinking for a minute.   
Bucky had to stop himself from sighing in relief. Hopefully dinner goes well and afterwards he was going to have a few choice words with his team and especially with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think dinner will go well? Because I don't.


	8. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the Avengers have a peaceful dinner together without someone dying?

Tony-  
Sam and Steve had finally decided on baked salmon for dinner along with a fresh salad with vegetables picked from the garden. Since those two had done all the hard work Tony was going to offer to help set the table, but before he could even open his mouth Wanda and her magic had done it in the blink of an eye. A table perfectly set for eleven because Tony was a chicken and as soon as he had the opportunity he invited both Vision and Brucie to join him for this terrible experience. Too bad Rhodey was always on business maybe he could’ve prevented this madness.

Tony was seated in between Bruce and Vision like they were trying to shield him from the copious amounts of glares Clint and Wanda kept sending in his direction. Apparently, the tactic wasn’t working because he can still feel the glares. The table was large and circular so there wasn’t a way to hide from the team anyway. Clint, Natasha, and Wanda sat together on the left side of the table. Steve was right across from him unfortunately with Bucky at his side and Sam sitting to the left of him and Lang to the left of Sam thus completing Tony’s circle of horrors.  
While Tony would’ve been happy wallowing in sadness and silence for the remainder of this dinner he knew he had to throw on a strong façade for Brucie and Visions sake. Also, because he promised himself and Rhodey that he wouldn’t cower when the Avengers returned to the compound. At the moment however, the dinner seemed to be off to a terrible start. Everyone was silent, and Tony could probably cut the tension with his knife. Which raised the question of why Steve decided to cook something that needed knives because Tony is pretty sure he’s going to die at this table, but at least he knows Bruce will avenge him.  
“Thanks Sam and Steve,” begins Bucky breaking the tense silence “everything looks great”.  
“Thanks Buck,” replies Steve smiling broadly at his best friend. Honestly, Tony couldn’t remember Steve ever looking so happy before. Which is saying something because he did spend a few years with the guy or maybe Steve just didn’t look like that when Tony was around.  
“Yeah, you guys did great considering we have an unwanted guest,” mutter Clint leaning back in his chair.   
Tony could feel his stomach churn at the comment, and there went his appetite.  
“Sorry for intruding so unexpectedly,” replies Vision sincerely.  
“Umm- n-not you-I… Never mind,” mutter Clint leaning over his plate to pick at his food.  
First hurdle cleared thinks Tony to himself. At this rate maybe, he really will make it out of this dinner relatively unscathed.  
Once again silence falls on the group.  
“So, have you guys tried the herbal spa yet?” questions Bruce taking initiative. If Tony wasn’t minutes away from having a panic attack he’d give the guy a hug. Lord knows Brucie hates this situation just as much as Tony if not more.  
“Yes,” replies Bucky a little too quickly “it works great on my pinched nerves”.  
“Yeah, same here,” responds Bruce “Which is saying something coming from the guy who’s noting but a giant pinched nerve,” he jokes.  
The joke despite how small does invoke some laughter and helps to lighten to mood.

After that the dinner begins to move smoothly, almost to smoothly Tony can’t help but think as he takes very small bites of his salmon. It tasted good, but his stomach was far too upset to really eat anything and he really just wanted to huddle back in his lab.  
“I take it the foods not good enough for ya huh, Stark,” says Clint sneering. This time there was no mistake in who he was talking about as all eyes at the table turn towards him.   
“The foods great really,” says Tony slapping on a fake smile and turning up the charm factor.  
“Can you be any less condescending,” says Wanda glaring at Tony once again.   
“I was being honest. Everything is cooked to perfection,” Tony tries again, turning down the charm a little.  
“It’s hard to believe that when you’ve hardly eaten anything,” Natasha points out looking at his plate.  
Tony clears his throat, “I’m a slow eater,” he says the words sounding like lies even to himself.  
“Guess you don’t care about hurting Sam and Steve’s feeling,” mutters Wanda ignoring Tony’s previous statement. Her words startle Steve out of the staring match he was having with his plate, but he still doesn’t speak.  
“It’s fine guys he doesn’t have to eat it if he doesn’t like it,” says Sam with a forced smile trying to calm down the situation.   
“It’s not fine,” Wanda practically shouts her hands flashing red momentarily. And Tony’s honestly ready to bolt right then, but he holds his ground.  
“He just said he eats slow,” mutters Lang head down, “Let’s give Mr. Stark a break”.  
“I find that hard to believe considering how fast he can down a bottle of whiskey,” Clint announces causing silence to fall at the table.  
Bruce and Bucky open their mouths to speak, but Tony’s already pushing his chair back and running from the dinning room tears prickling in his eyes. He definitely refuses to cry in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems things are getting a little intense. I wonder what Bucky will have to say on this whole ordeal, and the Soldier as well. Also why do you think Steve has been so quiet? Find out next time.


	9. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crap hits the fan during dinner Bucky takes it upon himself to set a few things straight.

-Bucky-  
Bucky could feel his blood pumping quickly through his veins as his anger rose, he could hear the breathy silence of the room as the team continues to sit in surprised silence at Tony’s hasty departure, he could see the tinge of green forming on Bruce’s skin as he clutches a fork, but most of all he could sense Winter and a storm was definitely brewing.  
Calmly Bucky clears his throat and stands from the table, he sees Steve open his mouth to speak but he holds out a hand to stop him.   
“Bruce, Vision, could you excuse my team and I… We need to talk,” Bucky asks softly his voice cold.   
Bruce meets his eyes for a split moment before quickly pulling away from the table bringing Vision along with his. He waits and watches them leave before he does slow almost bored survey of the room. Scott looked like he was close to barfing on his plate, Sam had his hand on his forehead, Natasha had her hands folded on the table expression neutral, Wanda was slouched in her chair looking smug, while Clint sat next to her leaning back in his chair smirking, and finally Steve’s head was still down staring at his goddamn plate. Bucky felt his anger spike.  
Normally Bucky went out of way to keep Winter at bay, but just this once he opted for settling into the eye of the storm and watching the show.  
“Would anyone like to explain to me what just happened?” he asked calmly with just a hint of an accent you could only hear if you listened closely. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Natalia stiffen. Good.  
“Awe come on Buck you can’t tell me you’re actually upset about Tony being called out. After everything he’s done the guy totally deserved it,” says Barton not answering the question.  
Winter couldn’t help but chuckle softly as he picks up the knife next to his plate. He looks up and meets the archer’s eyes, “that’s not what I asked try again.”  
“B-Bucky!” exclaimed Steve surprised by his friend’s sudden change in demeaner.  
“Quiet, you held your tongue all this time. I think you can be silent until it’s your turn, and if you can’t I’ll be happy to cut your tongue out and save you the trouble,” he explains not taking his eyes off the archer who was staring at the knife in his hand.   
“I’m waiting,” Winter almost sings. Almost.  
“I-I, it was… was a joke!” Barton answers eyes flickering between his and the knife he was twirling between his finger-tips. Pathetic.  
“Wrong answer,” Winter says calmly once again looking around the room “would anyone… Not you Rogers. Would anyone else like to try and answer?”  
“He got what he deserved, that’s what happened!” shouts Maximoff leaping from her chair.  
Winter turns sharply towards her, “Do not raise your voice at me Witch,” he tells her harshly his accent more prominent in his annoyance.  
He could see the witch clench her fish as her magic flares. Winter couldn’t help but smirk if it’s a fight he wants he’ll gladly comply.  
“Wanda! Sit down, now,” Natalia tells her. The Witch looks at her for a moment before falling back into her seat.  
“Now, there’re three of you left. Would any of you like to explain to me what just happened,” he repeats growing tired of running around in circles.  
“B-Bullying,” stammers Lang still looking sickly.  
“Ding, ding, ding correct answer,” Winter tells them he could see the muscles working in Captain Americas jaw as he struggles to keep quiet.  
“However, let me tell you what I saw. I saw supposed heroes gaining up on the guy who’s supposed to be their teammate. I saw people attacking a man who wasn’t fighting back. I watched you kick a man while he was down and laugh about it. While some are more guilty than others, everyone is still at fault none the less,” Winter tells them pacing himself. He usually doesn’t talk this much.  
“What’s your point Bucky, or should I call you Winter Soldier?” asked Black Widow finally speaking up and looking him in the eyes.  
“Just Winter is fine. And my point is, what was done and said here was wrong. You’ve been disrespectful to Tony Stark and unaccepting of your own mistakes and we will not let this go on any longer. We expect you to be kind to all member of this team from this point on. If anyone has a problem with what I said today you can talk to me, alone” Winter states stabbing the Knife into the table before letting Bucky take the reins again.  
Switching back into his own body felt a little disorientating at first and Bucky couldn’t help but shake his head a little.  
“Well, I think it’s about time we leave,” Bucky tells them casually leaning against the table. He could feel the tension leave the room immediately like a sigh of relief. No one argues when they collect their plates of unfinished food and slowly exit the dinning room. 

Bucky had only settled into his room after the horrible dinner experience before Steve started knocking at his door. Like Bucky knew he would.  
“Come in,” Bucky calls sitting up in bed. Let’s get this over with.  
“Bucky can- can we talk?” asks Steve nervous but determined.  
“Alright, what about?” questions Bucky being difficult.  
“About dinner! Since when has the Soldier been able to take control like that, better yet why is he still there? I thought Shuri had taken care of him. Do we need to call her? Have you been faking being better? Something like this cannot happen again you really made the team uncomfortable today. That’s not how we deal with our problems on this team.” Rants Steve the conversation everywhere and once again ending in a lecture.  
Bucky was actually glad Steve came to talk to him because he had intended to talk to Steve on his own with out the help of Winter.   
“Minus well get this over with huh,” mutter Bucky “To tell ya the truth Winter never left. And before you ask no I wasn’t lying about being better. I am better, the triggers are gone and I’m in control of myself I just have a little something leftover I guess. Don’t get me wrong I was a little freaked out too, but then I realized he’s apart of me and I just gotta accept that,” Bucky tells him shrugging.  
“Well if you say so, but I still think you might need to talk to someone professional about this,” Steve mutters still looking worried.  
“Now about all that other stuff,” Bucky says getting serious “let me tell you one thing first, just because Winter isn’t me doesn’t mean I disagree with anything he said. What happened during dinner and the time before was all wrong.”  
“Bucky,” starts Steve sighing “that’s just how the team is. They joke around with each other, it’s just playful banter nothing to take seriously.”  
Bucky just blinks at him a moment before speaking “is that how you justify what just happened. By being in denial and telling yourself it didn’t mean anything. For Christ sake Steve! You can’t stand here and tell me that’s what just happened. They insulted Tony in his own home. Called him out for how he was dressed and not to mention Clint made light of his former alcohol problem. That’s not something friends do to each other no matter how close they are.”  
“I’m sure Tony didn’t take it too personally,” mutters Steve not meeting his gaze.  
“Oh really? Is that why he ran from the room? Honestly Steve you can’t tell me you did not see anything wrong happening there. Is that why you ignored the situation and let it escalate to that point?” asked Bucky suddenly very annoyed with his best friend.  
Steve doesn’t respond.  
“Now I’m starting to see why the team didn’t last very long. You guys clearly don’t get along, did you guys even speak when the fate of the world isn’t at stake?”  
Once again Steve doesn’t respond.  
“Is that why you’re so obsessed with all this team bonding. If you really want to try and bring this team together you’re going to need to do a lot more than just make breakfast, like maybe try getting the whole team together for once instead of just ‘your team’.” Bucky stares at Steve a moment while the super soldier continues to give the floor his kicked puppy look. Nice try Steve, but that doesn’t work on him. Not anymore.  
After that conversation Bucky tries to get some shuteye, and hopes for a better day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little does Bucky know that once Tony starts crying Friday brings in the big guns. Rhodey's coming home.


	10. Guess Who's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony panics a little and Rhodey comes back home!

-Tony-  
Tony was curled up in the corner of his lab reciting the periodic table over and over again, trying to get his breathing and heartrate back under control before he had a heart attack. Over the sound of his blood pounding in his ears he could make out Dum-E’s concerned whining and soft beeps, as well as Butterfinger’s frantic movements.   
Reciting the periodic table was one of his many new coping habits that he learned from Brucie to calm himself down. Typically, he would head to the Yoga room, or the garden in the backyard, but now there’s a chance of him running into one of the other members of the team. The idea of crashing into one of them when he’s so vulnerable makes Tony sick. Well sicker.  
While Tony was softly, yet frantically reciting the elements to himself he couldn’t help but replay what happened during dinner again in his head. It was obvious the rest of the team still didn’t like him, which was pretty understandable he had ruined their lives. Rhodey and Pepper would definitely disagree with him on that assessment. Tony however, was certain that their opinions were reasonably invalid because they’re the only people in the world who actually like him (most of the time) and won’t hurt his feelings.

By the time Tony finally calms down enough to stand up it’s already really late. Tony’s already swamped with work as it is, now he’s behind schedule because he can’t handle a little bit of criticism from his teammates. Honestly, Tony thinks to himself, why is he such a mess?  
“Boss,” calls Friday softly.  
“Yeah, Sweetie,” Tony answers feeling terrible for making all his bots worry.  
“You went into a code red alert, and now that you’ve calmed down I must inform you that Colonel Rhodes is on his way,” Friday tells him calmly.  
“What?! He’s on his way here now? No, no, no cancel the alert. I’m fine Friday just a little upset, nothing code red worthy,” Tony exclaimed frantically. All ready imaging the worst-case scenario. Which involves Warmachine blowing up the Compound.  
“Sorry Boss, but the alert was sent out immediately after you vacated the kitchen the Colonel should be arriving in approximately five minutes,” Friday informs him, not helping.  
Tony sighs, well at least it’s just Rhodey. Tony doesn’t know what he’d have done if Pepper showed up along with him. The only thing he can do now is prepare to handle the situation, and explain that it was a total misunderstanding.

“Really Tony, a misunderstanding? I show up here after a frantic red alert message from Friday and the best excuse you have is a misunderstanding. I left a meeting in Hong Kong early and flew six hours to get here and you don’t even have a decent excuse,” Rhodey deadpans stepping out of his warmachine suit sounding both worried and annoyed. A tone Rhodey has perfected when dealing with all things Tony Stark.  
“Well, it’s not really an excuse because it’s the truth,” mumbles Tony not looking at his best friend.  
“Friday care to tell me what really happened, because your creator is an idiot,” asked Rhodey opting to just ignore his best friend.  
“Hey!” calls Tony feeling only mildly offended.  
“Boss agreed, albeit reluctantly to join the Rogue Avengers for dinner. It was, to say the least a disaster and Tony left the scene crying after an ill-advised comment from Barton,” Friday informed Rhodey sounding more than a little upset.  
“I knew I shouldn’t have left you here by yourself, but you insisted you had the situation under control. I should’ve taken another week off from work to help out,” says his best friend pacing around Tony’s workshop.  
“You worry too much Rhodey-Bear I had the situation completely under control, until tonight that is,” Tony mumbles avoiding looking at Rhodeys disapproving face.  
“Oh really? How often have you been out of the lab,” asked Rhodes knowingly.  
Tony decides to not dignify that question with an answer, but sadly Friday is more than happy to be a tattle tale.  
“Boss left the lab for the first time in a week this afternoon for dinner and has currently not had any sleep in around 72 hours,” Friday explains.  
Tony pouts.  
“Alright Tony, we’ll have a discussion later. I’m just glad you’re safe, but for the love of all things holy please get some sleep. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” Rhodey tells him seriously.  
“Okay, okay, I’ll get some sleep, but promise me that when I wake up everybody will still be alive,” Tony says hands on his hips.  
“I can’t promise you that, but I can promise not to make a mess,” Rhodey says smirking.  
“Rhodes…” Tony frowns.  
“Fine, fine I’m joking (sort of) no need to worry,” Rhodey tells Tony placing a hand on his back and steering him towards the couch in the corner of the lab. “However, I will be talking to the team tomorrow without you.”  
Tony sighs, knowing that there’s no use in arguing with Rhodey. He was even more stubborn than Tony himself which is how they’ve been friends for so long. Tony curls up on the couch and glances at Rhodey who takes a seat in his chair reading over some files on his StarkPad; and tries not to imagine the horrors that will come tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm back!!!  
> Sorry for the wait just doing school stuff.  
> Until next chapter!


	11. Team Meeting (Without Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Lets see what Rhodey has to say.

-Bucky-  
Bucky had just finished his work out and hasn’t seen Steve all day which frankly, was a miracle because to be honest he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. After yesterday Bucky had barely seen the rest of the team, and when he did, they usually turned tail and ran. Can’t say he didn’t enjoy being intimidating, but what’s the point if none of them learned anything. Just thinking about the dinner was giving him a headache.   
We could always eliminate the problem, suggests Winter… or we could just soak in the herbal spa counters Bucky. Winter remains silent, honestly it was like dealing with a child. A very violent child.  
Before Bucky can even make it to the spa Friday interrupts him over the intercom.  
“Sergeant Barnes, I hate to interrupt but Colonel Rhodes is calling for a meeting with the Avengers.”  
Bucky sighs as he steeps into the elevator “Alright take me up please.” Well, this is going to be a disaster, at least it can’t get any worse than last night Bucky thinks to himself.

 

Surprisingly Bucky isn’t the first to arrive, not that he’d want to be alone in a room with Rhodes.   
We can take him, mutters Winter.  
Yeah, but it wouldn’t be an easy fight Bucky tells him taking a seat in the open chair next to Banner while discretely sizing up the Colonel. Not that he was interested in taking on Rhodes he’d like to think that they were on the same side. Although considering the events that lead them to this outcome, he doubts the Colonel cares about being on the same side.  
Bucky had been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed when Steve entered the room, but now he can feel his eyes searing into the side of his head. The table was oval shaped, and Vision had taken the last seat that was next to him, so Steve had to sit across. Bucky made sure to not look in Steves direction he clearly still hasn’t learned anything.  
The last two Avengers to enter the meeting were of course Barton and Maximoff. Both of them arrive last minute and level Rhodes with a pretty menacing glare before taking a seat next to Natasha. Well, this seems familiar Bucky thinks to himself almost finding it hard to breath in the tense atmosphere.  
“Alright, let’s get this meeting underway, I have a lot of other things to do today. Like rescheduling all the meetings I should be at right now, but instead I’m here having to deal with you all,” Rhodes informs them casually.   
Steve straightens in his chair and his eyes get that annoying righteous gleam in them, Bucky slides down in his seat and sighs. Here we go.  
“Colonel Rhodes I hate to interrupt,” (then why are you, questions Bucky internally) “but you really shouldn’t treat team meetings like they’re a chore. Team meetings are important to team bonding, and should include the entire team,” Steve tells him honestly.  
Lang who’s sitting next to Sam actually has to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing, Sam continues to stare seriously at the table, but Bucky can see the subtle shake of his shoulders, Natasha simply rolls her eyes, everybody else is mildly confused by his statement including Colonel Rhodes who simply blinks slowly at Steve.  
Seriously Stevie really needs to learn how to read a room. This is clearly not a ‘normal’ team meeting. Did the guy really forget about everything that happened yesterday?  
Rhodes clears his throat “Anyhow, let’s continue to the real meaning behind this Avengers meeting I’m sure you’re all aware of- “  
“So, where’s the rich kid?” interrupts Barton a lot less politely than Steve.  
You’ve got to be kidding me, rages Winter can’t we at least kill this one.  
No.  
“Seriously if he gets to be excluded from this little party then why do I have to be here?” he questions.  
Maybe.  
“If you people would shut up, I might actually be able to get there,” snaps Rhodes.  
Natasha glares at the archer and he sinks into his seat.  
“Please continue,” Vision tells him politely.  
“As I was saying, the real reason behind this meeting is what happed last night. Quiet.” Says Rhodes shooting a look at Steve he slowly closes his mouth. “It’s seems you guys all spoke you’re minds yesterday, so now it’s my turn.”  
Everyone remains silent including Barton and Maximoff albeit reluctantly.  
“Why is it that the first time I get to come home after a week of boring meetings and assignments it’s to an alert from Friday? Why is it that instead of hearing about you guys peacefully settling into the compound I must hear about a disastrous excuse of a dinner? Why is it that you guys can’t be left in this compound and behave like adults? Why is it that when it comes to this dysfunctional excuse of a team I always seem to come home and find my best friend crying?”  
The room remains silent the questions are obviously rhetorical.  
“I’ll tell you why. It’s because some of you are spoiled children and the rest of you are cowards. You’ve been pardoned after a year, and the first thing you do when you get back is stir up trouble. Honestly, I expected better from some of you” Rhodes tells them looking at Natasha then Steve. “However, there are a few of you that I expected to cause trouble long before now,” he states glaring at the archer and the witch in turn.  
“Now, I’m going to say this as plainly and as simply as possible. If anything like this ever happens again, I will personally fly here and make sure you all regret ever being born. Do I make myself clear?” Questions Colonel Rhodes he eyes blazing, but his voice as monotone as when he first started talking.  
“Yes Sir,” answer Steve, Sam, and Scott.  
The rest of them not including Barton and Maximoff nods their heads.  
“I asked a question,” states the Colonel.  
“Yeah, yeah we get it. I’m guessing you don’t know this, but we already got the third degree from the Soldier over there,” snarks Barton nodding towards Bucky.  
Rhodes simply raises an eyebrow “Well now you’ve gotten it from me, so there’s no excuse for whatever happens next.”  
Bucky Smirks.  
“Alright you’re dismissed,” he tells them.  
Banner and Vision stay seated and Steve nods to Sam and Lang as they leave, but also stays seated. Bucky decides to linger in the room as well, just in case he needs to break up a fight. Or start a fight, adds Winter.  
Rhodes looks around the room and sighs his shoulders slumping “I don’t remember asking you two to stay behind,” he says looking between Steve and himself.  
“I just wanted to talk,” Steve says holding his hands up peacefully.  
“Alright, and you” Rhodes nods at him.  
“He’s an idiot,” Bucky says simply.  
Colonel Rhodes nods in understanding while Steve looks slightly offended.  
“Well then, let’s talk,” Rhodes says pulling up a chair and taking a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while!!!  
> I've been totally swamped with school work, but I found time to add another chapter.  
> I'll be back again in a few weeks!!!


	12. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve says something stupid, maybe he'll actually learn this time.

-Bucky-  
Tense was definitely an understatement when it came to the atmosphere of the room at the moment, honestly Bucky would’ve just bailed if not for the need to keep Steve from making a fool of himself. Not to mention he had his own personal reasons for staying behind.   
Bucky steals a glance at Steve who still looks a bit nervous but determined at the very least. Before looking at Rhodes who just looked tired, and Bucky couldn’t blame the guy he’s be tired too if he had to deal with petty squabbles both at work and home.  
“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Colonel Rhodes mutters. “What did you want to speak with us about Rogers?”  
“Well I wanted to talk about Tony and the rest of the team as well. Honestly, I wish Tony was here, but this is fine,” Steve takes a deep breath. “About the dinner, I just wanted to inform you since you weren’t there that the intention of having dinner together was to get us functioning back as a team. I had no negative intentions and I know for a fact that no one else did. With all of the tensions running high after just getting back a few arguments and harsh words are bound to happen, and I don’t think it’s fair for you to scold the team for that especially when everyone isn’t here.”  
“Excuse me?” begins Rhodes before Steve stops him.  
“Please just let me finish. I’m definitely not condoning what happened that night, but I feel like you don’t really understand what happened last night. I’m sure Tony filled you in, but he doesn’t really understand either.”  
“God Steve,” says Bucky already fed up.  
“He doesn’t understand, he really doesn’t,” presses Steve “Tony doesn’t get the team he never has, and it’s because he spends all of his time hold up in his lab instead of interacting with the rest of us. How are we supposed to go back to the way things were before if Tony just shuts us out again and doesn’t tell us things.”  
Bucky can’t help but stare at Rhodes who seems to be getting more, and more fed up as Steve continues to talk.  
“All I want to do is talk,” Steve mutters staring at the table.  
“Well, I guess it’s my turn,” states Colonel Rhodes. “Now let me tell you something Rogers you have no right to ever accuse Tony of not tell the team things. You of all people should know better than to sit here and say shit like that- “  
Steve opens his mouth “I didn’t me-  
“No, shut-up I let you speak now it’s my turn. You have absolutely no right to walk in here after being gone for so long and blame Tony for things not being the same when all of this is because of you. And yah all Tony wants to do is stay in his lab because he can’t look at any of you without wanting to have a panic attack, but you don’t care about any of that do you Steve? All you care about taking care of yourself and your team. None of you have ever taken Tony and his feelings into consideration all you do is assume you know him well news flash Rogers you don’t, and because you your mistakes you never will. Why, would Tony want things to go back to the way they were when all you guys did was belittle him, insult him, and not trust him in his own home?” Half way through the rant Vision had gotten up and placed a calming hand on Rhodes shoulder.  
Once its quiet Banner speaks “I think we should all go and calm down.”  
“I-I didn’t mean to upset you Rhodes and I- “  
“Steve… I think that’s enough,” Bucky says finally stepping in. He should’ve never let Steve stay he thought his friend actually had something intelligent to say and as it turns out he didn’t. He wonders how Steve can always be so oblivious to things it makes Bucky wonder how he managed to survive for so long.  
Steve glances over at Rhodes who has his face covered while Vision sits next to him speaking quietly.   
“I think you might be right.”

 

Bucky walks Stevie back to his room and the guy immediately collapses onto his bed. Bucky would like nothing better than to tear Captain America a new one, but he knows he’s definitely been through enough for today. Also, while it maybe easier to blame good old Steve for all of these problems he knows that’s not the case. If anything, Bucky is at least half to blame if not more.  
Bucky isn’t an idiot he knows what Steve threw away to save him, but he also knows that the team was fractured long before he came along and destroyed it.  
He takes one more look at Steve’s dejected form on the bed before leaving.  
Maybe he should get something to eat, or exercise… he really needed to find better things to do when he’s upset. Maybe a trip to the gardens will make him feel better who doesn’t like flowers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, maybe Bucky will run into someone in the garden? Oh well who knows.  
> Next time is Tony's POV, I wonder where he decided to have his mope around party at...hmmmmmmmmm? Maybe he'll have a guest or something.


	13. Friends, Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who meets in the garden?  
> I'll give you a hint its the characters this fic is supposed to be about, but have had the least amount of time together.

-Tony-  
Terrible, awful, disastrous, are all terms Tony could use to describe how that meeting went, well the first half that is. He stopped watching after a while he’s fragile heart just couldn’t take it. That meeting didn’t solve anything and probably made matters a lot worse. Now the team is going to hate him for sure now that he’s sent Rhodey after them, so much for forgetting everything that happened and moving on.  
If Tony’s being honest with himself which rarely happens, he didn’t want to get old Rhodey-Bear involved with his personal problems. Also, he kind of wanted to work thing out with the team himself maybe after a while they’d all get along and forget about the complicated stuff. Even though he was the one to lock himself in his workshop, but honestly deep down inside he was hoping that one of his old teammates world come down to talk eventually. Not that they ever did that in the past, the only time any of the team went down into the lab was if they needed something, or in Cap’s case to nag and complain about something Tony had done.  
If Tony’s being truthful all he really wanted was to make up with the team himself. Now he’s coming to realize that maybe they’re all too upset to forgive and forget. Especially Clint and Wanda (for some reason) who seem more upset that the rest. Well, technically Wanda had a terrific reason he’s the reason she’s all alone, and it’s not like she’s ever liked him anyway. Even after living together at the compound and the tower she still hates him, and as much as Tony tries not to care and while Rhodey is always quick to say it wasn’t his fault Tony still has his doubts.  
Tony was out in the garden now getting a bit of fresh air and having some tea, even though he’d much rather be in his lab working on things and drinking coffee, but Dum-E got so annoyed with his pacing he kicked him out of the lab. The nerve of that little bot telling his own father what to do. He must think he’s such an adult. Well, technically speaking he is an adult age wise, but he’s still a brat. That’s not the point.  
Tony takes a deep breath before settling down at a table near the roses, it’s really beautiful here and it definitely helps to calm Tony’s frazzled nerves. Maybe he should start coming here more often especially when he’s stressed. It was his intention to hang out here with Vision and Bruce whenever he had free time, but then everybody else showed up and well- yeah. Rhodey would definitely give him a piece of his mind if he sees Tony locking himself up in his lab again.  
Taking a sip of tea Tony finally settle down and is able to relax a little maybe the rest of today wouldn’t be so bad, and after a meeting like that one the rest of the team probably isn’t thinking about coming to the garden anytime soon, unless its Vision and he wouldn’t mind the company.

Tony had probably been relaxing in the garden for about thirty minutes before someone shows up, he didn’t even hear him approach which isn’t a surprise considering. Tony had just happened to look towards the main path that leads back towards the tower when he sees Barnes.  
Barnes glances up and catches his eye at the exact same time, causing Tony’s mouth to go dry, he can practically hear his blood pumping. Every survival instinct he had left in his body was telling him to run, but he just couldn’t budge.  
Almost as if sensing his intention Barnes slowly holds up one calming hand.  
“Please, Wait.” He says softly still not moving from the path.  
Tony felt like he was on the verge of having a massive panic attack, or maybe he was already having one? He didn’t know.  
“Are you alright” asked the Winter Soldier taking a small step forward, and tony can see the video playing in his mind ‘Howard’ calls his mom softly in pain. Suddenly Tony feels like a little boy all over again completely helpless.  
“Boss?” call a voice faintly pulling Tony from the void. “Boss! Are alright can you hear me. You’re in the garden, boss,” calls Friday again.  
“I’m fine baby girl,” he tells her clearly not fine considering he was on the ground. Hmm, Tony wondered how he got there, he must have blacked out.  
Glancing over he’s startled to find Barnes, not the Winter Soldier sitting on the ground as far from Tony as possible, but still in the vicinity. The man looked stricken, completely pale.   
Suddenly Tony felt like a complete idiot overacting like he did, how was he supposed to function if he acted like this every time Barnes or Cap walked into the same room as him. Especially when the man from his nightmares looked more scared of him than Tony felt.  
Clearing his throat Tony speaks up “hehe, well that was something. So wanna just agree to pretend that never happened it’ll be like out little secret. I do have a very masculine image to keep up after all can’t have images of me fainting like a damsel all over the place,” jokes Tony.  
The guy doesn’t even crack a smile “I’m so sorry Stark, I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know you were out here. I-I just-“  
“Hey man just relax okay, I know its pretty surprising to actually see me outside, but despite what you’ve heard around the compound I’m not actually a recluse shut in,” interrupts Tony trying once again for a just and surprisingly he actually cracks a smile, a very small one.  
After sitting in tense silence for a moment Tony takes a deep breath, and speaks.  
“Why don’t we just let bygones be bygones and just chill out. While I enjoy holding a grudge as much as the next person, to tell you the truth… I’m tired.” Tony surprises himself with the truth of that statement and while he’s sure taking the first step and making up with the others will be a lot harder than this he’s willing to take the first step and make amends with someone who’s a real victim of circumstance. It’s why he fought so hard to make the pardons happen in the first place, but as the date of release got closer so did all of Tony’s anxiety and insecurities with everyone coming home. He ended up forgetting about all of his good intentions and helping Barnes recover.  
“I’m very tired, more tired than I was when I was dying of palladium. I’m also sick of being afraid of everything so I’m reaching out an olive branch or whatever. Maybe doing this will help us both start healing, at least that’s what Brucie says when we have our not counseling, counseling sessions together,” rants Tony still lying on the ground staring at the sky. He wasn’t even sure if Barnes was still there.  
“You don’t have to pretend to move on and forget just to make me feel better. It doesn’t matter what Steve or anyone says what happened in Siberia wasn’t your fault and your actions were completely justifiable,” Barnes says slowly.  
Tony felt like crying again. He didn’t want to cry especially not here in the garden crying made he feel sick and ugly.  
“Yeah, I know Robo Cop, so if we’re on the same page let’s part ways as unlikely acquaintances and get the hell out of here before something else happens,” mutters Tony already standing up hoping to make it to the lab before he fully breaks down.  
“Thank you, Tony for giving me a chance,” Barnes says softly.  
Tony pauses “Everybody deserves a second chance, even if you don’t feel like you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for the kudos I've been getting and also just a shout out to all the comments. I have like serious anxiety so my apologies if I don't respond,but I wanted to assure you that I do see them. You can leave as many comments as you want you're not bothering me.


	14. Macaroni Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter between the two plus a special character.

-Bucky-  
Bucky sighs after taking another lap around the pool hoping to calm his nerves and make this headache go away. The herbal spa was getting a good cleaning so him and Banner would have to find another method to stop themselves from going crazy and killing everyone.  
It nice to have someone to joke with about his lack of mental stability. At least unlike Steve he actually had a sense of humor.  
After Bucky and Tony’s little conversation he remembers sitting down in the garden for hours until the sunset with just his and the Winter Soldiers thoughts whirling around in his head. Steve of course found him and dragged him back to his room.   
Bucky has been trying to avoid the rest of Steve’s team and Steve himself, but one of those things is a lot harder to do than the other. It’s not like he’s mad at Steve he’s mostly just annoyed with his thought process when it comes to Tony. The rest of the team however was a completely different story, Steve is at least sorry in his own way. Everyone else however seems to be happy blaming Tony for everything it’s just completely baffling.   
If Bucky has to spend any longer than three seconds in a room with Clint the soldiers gonna snap- his neck.  
Honestly the fact that Winter was so overprotective when it came to Tony was weird, but as long as he’s at least trying to get along with someone.   
Finally, Bucky pulls himself out of the pool and sits on the edge taking his left hand and running his fingers through his hair the metal digits catching on a few snags.   
Turns out that while the pool is wonderful cardio, it’s not good for relaxation and the smell of chlorine is only making his headache worse.   
Bucky stands up and makes his way to his towel sitting in one of the chairs drying himself off before pulling on a pair of pants. He’ll head back to his room to take a shower. The idea of taking a shower in a public bathroom make him nervous. He blames Winter.

Bucky decides to head to the communal kitchen to grab a quick snack before going back to sulking in his room.  
When he walks into the kitchen, he’s surprised to find Tony and another kid leaning over an oddly bubbling pot on the stove.  
“ Um, Hey” he calls out awkwardly causing both of the occupants to startle.

 

-Tony-  
After his rather odd encounter with Barnes Tony spent the rest of the week holdup In his lab much to Rhodeys annoyance. He was actually content with being their alone until Peter showed up.  
Tony was definitely still avoiding the other Avengers, but he was also a little surprised that technically he’d managed to win one of them over somehow. Barnes was actually the last person he’s expect to have an almost decent conversation with. At least both of them came out of this encounter unscathed unlike last time. So…progress.  
“Hey Mr. Stark,” interrupts the kid “ wanna head to the kitchen for some lunch? I’m starving” walking away from the project he was working on.  
Tony tends to forget that normal people actually need more than just coffee to survive.   
“Yeah, let’s go. I’ll make us something,” Tony tells him, eventually coming to regret those words.

Tony continues to stare at the blackened tar like substance for a while mildly confused as to what happened to the food. Until Peter walks over and stare at the pot too. Tony liked to consider himself a pretty intelligent guy, but right now he couldn’t see to figure out what went wrong.   
“Um, hey” interrupts a voice.  
Both Tony and Peter startle turning around to face the Winter Soldier standing awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen. His hair was wet and he was missing his shirt which Tony thought was very distracting.  
“Hey,” both Peter and Tony respond at the same time. He could smell the substance in the pot still burning away.  
“So… what’re you two cooking?” Questions Barnes.  
“Macaroni,” Tony tells him still not looking back at the pot.  
Barnes glances around the kitchen at the few boxes of instant macaroni laying on the counters.  
The pot behind Tony makes a weird burping sound causing Tony, Peter, and Barnes to finally look back at the pot.  
“I think you should turn that off,” Barnes tells him smiling slightly.  
Tony clears his throat “R-right” he mutters reaching to turn the stove off.  
Well that was embarrassing, Tony thinks to himself. Slightly mortified. He probably makes quite a sight standing in the kitchen with some teenage boy staring at burning macaroni.  
“What exactly happened?” question the soldier finally walking into the kitchen.   
“Well, me and Mr. Stark were in the lab and I got hungry, so he tried to make me some macaroni. I turned around to grab some plates and when I looked back it was… like this,” Peter tells him scratching at the back of his head.  
Barnes turns and stares at Tony waiting for the rest of the story.  
“I don’t know what happened” he practically shouts “all I did was put the stuff in the pot and turned it on. I put in the weird cheese substance and started stirring and it just started turning black.”  
Barnes steps closer and leans over the pot before asking “Did you add water?”  
Tony stay silent for a beat, then another before slowly shaking his head. Before Tony could respond and defend himself Barnes is braced on the counter cracking up. Tony has definitely never heard the Soldier laugh before. It’s actually nice. Warm.  
Suddenly Peter is laughing too, and it takes a lot of willpower for Tony not to join in. Instead he pouts. “How was I supposed to know to add water. The box says instant. Therefor it shouldn’t need water.”  
His justifications only serves to make them laugh louder. “It’s rude to laugh at someone’s honest mistake you know. I tied.” Tony tells them.  
“You’re right Tony, I’m sorry. I actually came here to make myself something to eat as well, so how about I make all three of us some spaghetti?” Bucky asks him still smiling.  
Tony glances over at Peter before responding “That sounds great Barnes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Barnes cooks, they talk and eat. Maybe they'll even flirt a little (Who knows?)   
> Sorry for the super long wait luckily summer is just around the corner.  
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want and leave Kudos.


End file.
